The Scribe
The Scribe, real name unknown, is TwinBuilder's character in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He is a traveling Minecraftian who has wandered across Minecraft for decades, recording all of his findings of the universe, its inhabitants, and beyond in a series of books, his most extensive one titled the Omnibus on the Order of the Stone, or the Omnibus for short. The Scribe was mentioned in Destroy the Godmodder 2 as a friend of the Godmodder's during his fight for the Omega+ rank. The Scribe spends most of his time in an underground bunker within the Zeroth Server. His chief goal is killing Team Mojang and rewriting the universe in their place, as he is fearful of what he sees as the gods' cruel and fickle power. To do this, he is summoning and killing a series of nine entities known as The Order, using their Curses to unlock a Gate within the Ends of the Earth. Behind the Gate is Metatron, the creator of the Source Code of Reality. If the Scribe kills him, he will gain Interpunct - the power to rewrite reality. Some of the Scribe's accomplishments in DTG0 include helping to summon Omega Flowey, summoning Uncle Grandpa (who dealt 5 damage to UserZero), making long and creative attacks and extensive flavor text for the summoning of entities, and killing four out of the nine members of The Order. Description The Scribe is a Minecraftian Human, and as such, his body is completely blocky. He has tattered white hair, though a chunk of it is completely burned off of his head, leaving a bald spot. His eyes are obscured by goggles, and the lower half of his head, including his mouth, is obscured by a bandanna and a scarf. He always wears a leather coat that can contain an improbable amount of objects. Its sleeves are covered with bandages. The Scribe also wears gloves on both hands. It was gradually revealed that the Scribe's intensely protective outfit isn't for show - he does it to hide a severe amount of body augmentations. His goggles are meant to hide the fact that his eyes are nonfunctional - he was blinded while fighting in the Great War. The rest of his clothing seems to hide the fact that he has burned the nine Curses of the Order into his skin. Name The Scribe's name is a point of mystery, with the only point of information definitely known about it being that its first letter is "I." It is known that he keeps it hidden from everyone he's encountered (save for TheLordErelye while he was making a deal with him), preferring that everyone calls him "the Scribe." When questioned about his name, he said that "if you had a name as bad as mine, you'd keep it under wraps, too." History Pre-DTG Prior to the events of DTG, the Scribe lived in a Testificate village, raised by deeply religious parents. As such, the Scribe held Notch and the gods of Minecraft in incredibly high regard. His devout and steadfast belief in the gods earned him teasing from the other Testificates in his village. One day, the Testificates of his village went into a Desert Temple at the edge of their village and disturbed it to rile the Scribe up. However, during the encounter, everyone involved was petrified, and the temple demolished, by a kaleidoscopic X that materialized in the sky. This event forever changed the Scribe, making him realize that Team Mojang was not the all-powerful gods they had been made out to be. Thus, the Scribe developed his longstanding goal - to kill the gods. The next period of his life is relatively unknown, but what is known is that the Scribe was eventually enlisted to serve in the Great War, a conflict between Humans and Testificates. During the War, the Scribe was blinded and found the Omnibus, with which he would record his findings across Minecraftia. The Scribe then spent an absurdly long time traveling Minecraftia, recording his numerous findings, such as a run-in with the Cowboys of Hell, experiments with Nether Portals, trips into and his subsequent banishment from Sheol, and other such misadventures. Eventually the Scribe met Hughes, an officer in the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. At another uncertain point, the Scribe began researching the Order and the Gate, and he developed his plan to gather the nine Curses and open it, killing what lied beyond and gaining the power to kill the gods. To aid in this plan, the Scribe burned images of the nine Curses into his skin, seemingly giving him limited versions of the Curse's powers. He used the Ampersand to continually wipe Hughes' mind of any wrongdoings the Scribe did, perpetuating a lie that they had a beautiful friendship. The Scribe exploited this friendship over years to continually get what he wanted from the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. It is unknown how, or if, he has used the other Curses. DTG2 The following information applies to DTG2's timeline only. The Scribe was not directly shown in Destroy the Godmodder 2, although his influence was felt at various points in the story, such as when TheLordErelye found a heavily obfuscated copy of the Journal within Limbo. His existence was recalled by the Godmodder shortly before Trial 6, who described his relationship with the Scribe. The Scribe had travelled alongside the Godmodder while he was on his quest to ascend to Omega+ Rank. The two got into many great adventures and became close friends. They even established a private Minecraft server and built a castle together. However, eventually, the Scribe went completely crazy, claiming that the Godmodder would bring about the end of the world using the Red Dragon. The two fought, with the Scribe erasing the Godmodder's memories of the Scribe and the Scribe himself disappearing. It was the Godmodder's fracturing mind that allowed him to recall these memories. Though the Scribe's mission to get to the Gate was never referenced by the Godmodder, he pursued and successfully completed this quest during DTG2's Zeroth War. Though his quest was never shown in detail, it was revealed in Bill and Flumpty's Eggcellent Oddventure that the Scribe successfully gathered the Curses of the Order and, alongside "his allies," killed Metatron. The Scribe's "allies" convinced him not to take Interpunct, and he instead locked it in a prison behind the Gate. DTG0 The following information applies to DTG0's timeline only. Fueled by a desire to understand the symbols of the Zodiac and to finally put his plan of tracking down the members of the Order, the Scribe entered the Zeroth Server, fighting against UserZero and serving on the side of the Godmodder. During the course of the Zeroth War he summoned Octothorpe through an ink ritual, entered the Mistake to summon Pilcrow, entered the Soundscape to summon Asterism, and infiltrated the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron HQ to summon Ampersand. Along the way, he encountered Flowey the Flower, who wore the Scribe down through manipulative tactics, convincing him to commit suicide and to use his soul, along with the souls of Bomber57, Crystalcat, Irecreeper, Insert_Generic_Username, and mythicZoologist, to create Omega Flowey. After Omega Flowey met its untimely demise, the Scribe felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, and he swore to never stoop to such a dark level again. After every member of the Order was killed, the Scribe gained their respective Curse, sealing it inside an invisible chest. Along the way the Scribe also swore to help the Order with their problems instead of just killing them, trying to be a better and more moral person than the uncaring abyss he was in his travels.Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero Category:Character Category:Twinbuilder